


Dampen your ardour

by Gelawto



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Sex, Smut, Temperature Play, Valoris, Vienna, oh a gift from the Kremlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelawto/pseuds/Gelawto
Summary: “Valery what— you can’t even hold your liquor!” and he hurried to tear off the bottle from those hands that could compose complicated equations and fascinating poems.“I could learn how to hold it now! After all, I also learned to lie today, right?!”





	Dampen your ardour

Valery had his eyes on the scientists applauding him, but his lost look revealed how far his mind was in that moment.  
“He’s not even enjoying his well-deserved attention.” Boris thought, shaking his head but continuing to clap.  
At the end of his speech, Valery left the conference room and he was immediately joined by Boris.  
“Congratulations, your speech attracted all the attention of scientists and journalists!” He laid a hand on Valery’s shoulder and gave him one of his warmest smiles.  
“No Boris, it won’t work” and he shook his head, contempt clearly painted on his face.  
Boris could only sigh and remove his hand from Valery’s shoulder.  
“I assume you’re tired after this busy day, I’ll give instructions to get us back to the hotel… agree?”  
An intense look and a nod was all that Valery was willing to grant.  
  
On the way to the hotel, Valery kept his eyes stubbornly pasted to the window as Boris looked furtively at him, like a girl staring at the object of her infatuation, hoping to receive attention. Boris kept repeating to himself that it was only fatigue that distressed Valery, but he knew very well he was lying to himself: anyone who knew Valery a little would have been able to explain what gripped him in those moments.  
  
As soon as he reached the hall Boris was stopped by a receptionist who, in a terrible and difficult Russian, told him: “Deputy Chairman, in your room you will find a gift from the Kremlin…”  
Boris’ look became puzzled but he decided only to nod and thank; then he turned to Valery: “let’s see what it is.” And his tone didn’t allow replies.  
  
In his room Boris found the classic alcohol cart covered by a long white tablecloth, and on top of it a bucket with ice and glasses. Boris took the emerald green bottle peering out of the bucket and read: “Marillenschnaps”. An apricot liquor, then. Produced in the region of Tyrol, by the way. Then his eye fell on the ABV of the liquor: 60%.  
“It seems that the Kremlin wants us to be drunk…” and he began to fill two shots with that scented liquor, giving one to Valery.  
Unexpectedly, the scientist didn’t need to be persuaded to drink, and he seemed very happy when Boris filled his glass several times.  
The alcohol began to affect Valery immediately, turning red his face, moistening his eyes and making him feel an intense warmth in his chest, to the point he needed to strip off his suit and his tie. But above all, it pushed him to put some words together and talk:  
“What a kind thought they had at the Kremlin, you should truly call and thank them…” and Boris didn’t fail to notice the sarcastic note in Valery’s voice. Then he continued: “and while you’re at it you could reassure them that today’s conference was a succe- ah no wait: it’s clear that they already know that it went well, we wouldn’t certainly have found a gift waiting for us if it hadn’t been the case, do you think?”  
Listening to those words Boris wondered how much venom he could have collected from Valery’s mouth at that moment if the scientist had been a viper.  
However, the politician had to interrupt his lucubrations at the sight of Valery who, having put down the glass, had grabbed the bottle and was drinking a long sip of liquor with eyes wide shut.  
“Valery what— you can’t even hold your liquor!” and he hurried to tear off the bottle from those hands that could compose complicated equations and fascinating poems.  
“I could learn how to hold it now! After all, I also learned to lie today, right?!”  
Now he was definitely drunk. Boris mentally thanked a non-existent someone for the absence of bugs in their rooms, KGB’s magnanimity in that situation didn’t fail to make him roll his eyes.  
  
“For God’s sake, Valery…” and Boris couldn’t restrain himself from invading his mouth with extreme impetuousity, pouring into that kiss all the frustration he had been carrying on him due to that stubborn man like few others.  
But Valery certainly didn’t let himself be intimidated and he reciprocated the kiss with even more intensity if possible.  
It was a dance of tongues, teeth, lips and broken breaths, in which neither of them was willing to give anything to the other.  
  
They detached from the kiss, gasping, and Boris began to unbutton Valery’s shirt, exposing his freckled chest to his eager and inquiring eyes.  
Then he took an ice cube from the bucket and he placed it along his sternum, anxious to see the reaction of the man in front of him. A choked breath left Valery’s lips and an intense shiver went through his body, so powerful that Boris felt as if he had experienced it too.  
He slid the icy cube to his belly-buttonand drew circles around it, his eyes always alert to record every sigh and every slight change in Valery’s expression.  
He kept moving his hand until the ice cube melted, then he asked: “do you like it? Mmh?”  
“Yes… please don’t stop…”. A satisfied smirk formed on Boris' lips as he laid Valery on the bed and took the ice bucket, placing it on the large bed.  
  
Boris stripped Valery of his glasses, his shirt and his trousers, in order to have as much skin available to employ his pleasing torture. He took another cube and he placed it on his lips, allowing Valery to suck it a little, and then he let it leave its wet trail along his chin, his Adam’s apple, and stop in the middle of his chest, where his heart was pounding madly. Another cube was used to torture his nipples, becoming turgid and sensitive to the extreme. When Boris breathed in it, Valery thought he was losing his mind.  
With an another cube he drew his forehead, his half-closed eyes, his mouth and the veins along his pale wrists and his pale arms. Valery had now become a collection of breaths and sighs, but he kept a slight of lucidity to strip Boris, because he wanted to feel him on himself and he wanted him to feel on his hot skin the cold he was giving him. And it worked: Boris shook visibly in touch with Valery’s icy skin and a shake of pleasure went through his whole body.  
With an another cube Boris began to tease his feet and Valery tried to withdraw them immediately, but he was faster and he hold them, torturing them until the cube was completely melted, among the powerful laughs of the man beneath him. Boris would certainly remember for the future how sensitive Valery’s feet were.  
  
And finally, Boris addressed his attention to the part of Valery’s body that had been ignored until then. Boris left long wet trails in Valery’s inner thigh and then he breathed in his warm breath, causing Valery some whinings. Boris placed the cube on his penis still hidden by the fabric of his underwear and Valery almost jumped, prey to the intense sensations that his body was experiencing. An authentic and amused smile formed on Boris' lips and his wrinkles seemed to dissolve from his face hardened by time.  
“Tell me what you want, Valera.” he said, while the cube melted where he had left it, on Valery’s turgid member.  
“I want… I want to feel the cold on me again, on my dick… But I also want to feel you, you and your immense warmth. Yes I want this, Borja.”  
  
Boris didn’t have it repeated twice and removed the last barrier between him and Valery’s member. Immediately he made another ice cube move from the root to the tip, over and over again, until consuming his fingers, until consuming Valery’s delicate skin.  
When it had melted too, he took another one and leaned it on Valery’s opening, who let slip a groan that was immediately welcomed by Boris' warm lips.  
Boris laid on Valery, leaned his forehead and began to push with trembling fingers the ice cube beyond Valery’s opening.  
“B-Borja…” and it seemed a litany.  
“Does it hurt too much? Should I stop?Talk to me, Valera.”  
“No… please continue.” he said while writhing under Boris’ body; the cold spreading in contrast to the inner heat of his body, causing him a pain in his lower belly that took his breath away, making it difficult for him to breathe, and yet that was turning him on like never before.  
Boris continued to push, penetrate, stretch, massage and prepare him for what would have come next.  
“Borja please, I want you now.” And he satisfied him.  
He lifted himself up and freed his excited member from the constriction of the underwear he was wearing, placing himself between Valery’s raised thighs. He penetrated him, slowly but withself-confidence, all made easier by the ice cube now loose. He remained still for a moment, allowing both to regulate their breaths and allowing Valery to get used to the intrusion occurred. So he took the opportunity to lower himself and kiss the red tip of Valery’s penis, who moaned and made him understand that he could move. Boris obeyed again and wondered who was really in control between the two of them.  
He began to push, slowly first, then with more vigour. Groans, whinings and growls spread into the room. They were making love in every possible way: with the body, the eyes, the mind, the heartand the soul. And in those moments they regretted not knowing each other sooner, not being able to love each other any longer, and living in a place and in a time in which the sentiment between them was considered a crime against the State.  
  
Boris' thrusts lost their rhythm; the climax was near. He took Valery’s member and he stimulated it, continuing to thrust inside him. Boris laid down on him and put their foreheads together, kissinghim tenderly; Valery took advantage of it and took an ice cube, sliding it on his nape, between his shoulder blades and all along his spinal column, up to the sacrum and his buttocks, repeating the path several times, until the cube was completely melted.  
Almost wanting revenge for Valery’s initiative, Boris tightened the grip on the scientist’s member and thrusted in him harder and deeper, reaching his prostate several times.  
Valery came in Boris' arms with a long and desperate groan. The sight of Valery twisted by the pleasure and the iron grip of his lover around his own penis made Boris come in a low and almost animalistic growl.  
They remained like this for a while, holding in each other’s arms and catching their breath.  
  
Eventually Boris came out of Valery’s body, he laid down beside him and drew him to his chest, kissing his temple. With the motion, a bit of Boris' seed dripped along Valery’s thighs, causing him along and intense shiver.  
Boris finally spoke again: “I would never have allowed you to tell the whole truth today, never have allowed you to jump into the KGB and Charkov’s jaws, who are waiting nothing but to tear you apart. The work at Chernobyl is not over yet. And you are important for this cause, for us, for me.”  
“Borja, you don-“ but Boris put his finger on his lips, preventing him from continuing.  
“Valera, plese stop.” Valery shook his head, closed his eyes and sighed, but didn’t retort.  
They remained silent for a few minutes, then Valery, with a different and almost amused tone of voice, said: “however I don’t understand why they gave you the bottle with the liquor. It’s me who gave the lecture today.” And Boris couldn’t help but laugh a little.


End file.
